Magic by Moonlight
by dalmster
Summary: Jack and Annie go inside the book Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and windy was shivering in his bed even with the window Lack looked at the window and saw a light streaming over the forest.

"That could only mean one thing." Jack thought.

At that moment Annie burst into the room .She had the look of joy beyond joy!

Ja...Ja...!

"I know," said Jack.

"Well good," said Annie, let's go!

She was already dressed of course but Jack wasn't so he had to get his clothes Jack finally got dressed Annie was waiting for him. T

hey went down the dark street they finally got to the forest and started looking for the tallest a little looking they found the tree with the tree house and started climbing.

When they got up nobody was there so they looked for the book and found Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets!They looked at each other Jack was positive that Annie was thinking the same thing he was why would Harry Potter need help?"Oh well," said Annie, "I wish we could go there!" .The tree house started to spin it spun faster and faster than it stopped .Every thing was still. Absolutely still.


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE** REVIEW**

* * *

Annie looked outside. "Wow, you better see this," Annie exclaimed. Jack looked outside, "Double wow,"he said.

They were looking at a gigantic castle that had a field with hoops and a big lake. "What are we supposed to do?" asked Annie. "Let's just go in the castle and see if anybody needs help," said Jack.

"That will not be necessary, said a voice, because I will tell you what to do."

They turned around and saw the familiar bearded face of Merlin. "Oh Merlin," shouted Annie as she gave him a big hug.

"So what should we do?" asked Jack, breaking the silent hugging moment.

"Oh, said Merlin, getting back into focus, You must follow Harry Potter until he finds out that Ginny got trapped in the Chamber of Secrets. You will help him if he needs help, okay?"

"a...a..who is Gin...,"started Jack, but Merlin cut him off. "No more questions," he said, and after those words he disappeared.

Annie said, "Let's go!" and she climbed down the ladder. "Annie, how are we going to get in, said Jack, We can't just barge in!"

"Good point, said Annie, let's climb that brick wall and then climb into that window,. "Come on!"

So they started up the wall and after a lot of hard work they made it to the opened the window. They paused a moment, and then headed in the dark castle.


	3. Chapter 3

It was so dark that they could barely see. Jack saw a toilet and he knew they were in the bathroom.

"Come on, said Jack, let's get going."

"Where?" asked Annie, This castle has about 10,000,000,000,000,000,000 rooms."

Yeah right, there's not _that_ many...who's there?

Jack and Annie turned around to see a they saw made Jack make a silent scream. In front of them was a super ugly man with a lantern.

"I think we are in trouble," whispered Jack

"Yeah," said Annie.

"Some little sneakers you are...Trying to get to Hogwarts faster than any of the other students. Come with me," the man said.

**"No!" **shouted Annie...it's not what you think...we are on a quest to help Harry Potter.

"Yeah right and winged hedgehogs are flying out of my butt! ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

"Annie - No! Don't reveal our cover," said Jack.

"Oh, fine!" replied Annie.

"Ha ha..the students have already came and are at the feast and you'll be stuck with me doing detention ha ha ha."

"_What!? DETENTION!"_screamed Jack, I've never been in detention before!"

"Yes, yes," said the man, ***loud noise* **...what the... You stay here...you filthy brats."

"I have to take care of this," the man said.

"He was mean," thought Annie.

"I think that was Filch, the caretaker," Jack replied as he poured over the book

Annie said, "oh, okay then,...I hate Filch."

"I think we should go to the great hall," said Jack.

"The what?"

"THE GREAT HALL!" said Jack for the second time.

"Well okay then," said Annie.

Finally, they got to the great hall and opened the door. "Wow!" they said at the same time.


End file.
